Volunteer/Media Monitor
One of the volunteer positions available at Kink On Tap is that of a Media Monitor. Kink On Tap Media Monitors take the pulse of the mainstream and independent media landscape, digest it all, and share it with the world using a combination of social media tools. If Kink On Tap were a living, breathing organism, its Media Monitors would be its heart-muscle! What does it mean to be a Media Monitor? Being a Kink On Tap Media Monitor means that you've got your Internet eyes and ears wide open to the beat of sexuality, politics, and culture, and you share your findings with us here at Kink On Tap. A good Media Monitor is someone who is already paying attention to the type of things we talk about on the show; either because you have a blog, Twitter, Delicious.com account or what-have-you of your own, in which you bookmark, write about, or otherwise boost the signal of important stories, or because you've been listening to our show for so long that you have a great idea of what we like, and want to bring in more content for us. What are the requirements of being a Media Monitor? The biggest requirement of being a Media Monitor is dedication to the show, to the cause of spreading accurate information about sexuality and politics, and being a skilled editor. Bonus points if you've got all that and you're not giving up on having fun! The specific requirements are as such: * Write no fewer than 4 and no more than 16 Kink On Tap Briefs per month for inclusion on the Kink On Tap website ** Briefs should be written on Delicious.com and have appropriate tags. ** If you're struggling to keep up with 4 Briefs a month, then perhaps Media Monitor is not the best fitting role for you—if you still want to help, try another volunteer opportunity as they become available! If you're finding yourself tipping over the 16 brief limit (beyond which the Editorial Staff just can't keep up with feedback!) just take a step back and make sure the 16 briefs are the very best stories with the very best, most concise writing you can provide—and thank you for your enthusiasm! ** Make any changes to your Briefs that the Kink On Tap Editorial Staff deem necessary (we're editing for clarity and informativeness, here—your style is your own, but be sure that you follow the Kink On Tap Brief writing guidelines). *** You'll be alerted of any changes the Editorial Staff suggests. Until the changes have been made, the Brief will not be posted. If you have questions or comments about a suggested change, feel free to get in touch with us; but remember, Kink On Tap is not required to post your Briefs, no matter how much you (or we) might want them posted, and the Editorial Staff's word is final. * Post no fewer than 3 and no more than 7 links per week in Twitter updates from your own Twitter account with the hashtag #KinkOnTap to contribute to The #KinkOnTap Daily paper - about 1 per day (24-hour period). More about you As a Kink On Tap Media Monitor, you gain valuable new media experience, provide valuable information to Kink On Tap readers, and get the chance to build your activist resume. You should have: *excellent written communication skills *the ability to meet deadlines *willingness to work with (and learn) social media platforms What are the benefits of being a Media Monitor? You mean besides taking up the lifesaving cause of spreading important sexuality information and news to those who need and want it? :) *'Hone your editorial skill:' **A Kink On Tap Brief is like an executive summary of another article. Learning to write good Briefs will teach you how to write concisely and informatively. When you can reliably write good Briefs, you will be able to condense most lengthy articles into superb synopses for your own and others' benefit. *'Become a social media ninja': **The Kink On Tap Editors are experienced social and new media professionals; you will have an opportunity to learn how to maximize your effectiveness in using broadcast mediums like Twitter while getting an insider's perspective on strategic, technical, and political decisions that go into developing a new media strategy far beyond the limited scope of a marketing plan. You will also learn how to extend your visibility over a wider swath of the Internet using tools like automated searches to stay abreast of what's happening all over the world in your areas of interest. *'Stay abreast of current events in sexuality:' **Why just read the news when you can help spread the news? Writing Briefs as a Media Monitor will transform your media consumption habits into a media production routine. And we bet maymay's not the only one who feels more accomplished at the end of a day keeping his brain active. *'Promote yourself:' **Not only will you be credited for every Brief that you write, you will have your own profile on the Kink On Tap website that you can update at your discretion and at which you are encouraged to link to your own websites, blogs, or personal projects. (We will draw the line at affiliate links, however. Kink On Tap is not a commercial enterprise, nor is it a direct platform for your commercial interests.) How do I become a Media Monitor? If you decide you want to be a Media Monitor: #The first thing to do is fill out an application and tell us why you're interested in this position. #The next thing to do is show up to an online training session, held in the same Kink On Tap Chatroom as the weekly show. Check out our Calendar to find out when the next training will be!